This invention relates to a failure detection method for a steering wheel sensor.
Traditionally, in order to detect a failure in a steering wheel sensor, an additional monitoring circuit is built in the steering wheel sensor to detect any deviation which occurs during steering wheel sensor operation. This increases manufacturing cost and introduces another possible point of failure.
It is an object of this invention to provide a failure detection method for a steering wheel sensor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a failure detection method for a steering wheel sensor which enables detection of a failure in the steering wheel sensor without an additional special device for detecting a steering wheel sensor failure.
This invention is a failure detection method for a steering wheel sensor which includes a steering wheel angle sensor determining a steering wheel angle and a center sensor determining a position of a steering wheel center, which comprises the steps of: determining the steering wheel angle at a point of time when a steering wheel center sensor determines the steering wheel center, and detecting a failure of the steering wheel sensor if no steering wheel center is determined by the center sensor when the steering wheel makes a 360-degree turn.
This invention still further is a failure detection method for a steering wheel sensor which includes a steering wheel angle sensor determining a steering wheel angle and a center sensor determining a position of a steering wheel center, which comprises the steps of: determining the steering wheel angle at a point of time when a steering wheel center sensor determines the steering wheel center, and detecting a failure of the steering wheel sensor if no steering wheel center is determined by the center sensor when the steering wheel angle sensor determines the steering wheel angle which is exactly same as the steering wheel angle previously determined.
This invention still further is a failure detection method for a steering wheel sensor which includes a steering wheel angle sensor determining a steering wheel angle and a center sensor determining a position of a steering wheel center, which comprises the steps of: determining the steering wheel angle at a point of time when a steering wheel center sensor determines the steering wheel center, and detecting a failure of the steering wheel sensor if no steering wheel center is determined by the center sensor either when the steering wheel angle sensor determines the steering wheel angle which is exactly same as the steering wheel angle previously determined or when the steering wheel angle sensor finds every 360-degree turn from the steering wheel angle previously determined.
This invention still further is a failure detection method for a steering wheel sensor which includes a steering wheel angle sensor determining a steering wheel angle and a center sensor determining a position of a steering wheel center, which comprises the steps of: determining the steering wheel angle at a point of time when a steering wheel center sensor determines the steering center, and detecting a failure of the steering wheel sensor if the steering wheel angle determined by the steering wheel angle sensor does not match the steering wheel angle previously determined when the steering wheel center is determined by the steering wheel center sensor.